Trapped in Triangles
by weirdogirl
Summary: Antoinette has always had that feeling for Dirk, he's just not aware of it. But when the new farmer came in, Dirk falls for her instead. On the other hand, Anita falls in love with Ivan. Though Ivan already has Freya. Dirk x Anita x Ivan
1. First Meetings

**A/N: Here is yet another fanfic of mine! Based on Grand Bazaar! I got exited on writing this. So yeah. I hope ya'll like it! So yeah the love triangle is between Dirk, Anita and Ivan and also Antoinette, Dirk and Anita as well as Anita, Ivan and Freya. (_Hope you didn't get confused there xD) _The title is understood to be "Trapped in Triangles" because Anita is pretty much stuck in every love triangle up there. Haha. So I hope you *points at reader* will read and hopefully review my first Grand Bazaar fic! Btw, free Ice Cream for reviewers! Teehee. :3  


* * *

**"Ahhh. I made a good choice moving into this place!" I exclaimed stretching my hands. It was only my second day today and I'm all full of energy to explore the town! I can't wait!

"Alrighty then! I finished up watering the turnips that Felix gave me. Now to meet my new neighbors!" I chirped as I walked to the path of the village. The place was so beautiful! The scenery and whatnot. I passed by a really beautiful waterfall. I walked to the path of the village and crossed a small bridge. Then unexpectedly my stomach growled.

"Oooh. I guess I was too exited earlier and didn't eat breakfast. Oh well." I shrugged and walked on. I glanced back and forth. Nobody was out. Huh. Felix did say something about the population of this place to be low in number.

"Hey! You!" somebody called. I glanced and saw a blue haired girl. Her outfit was out of the ordinary, and really expensive looking. I pointed to myself confused.

"Yeah you! Are you new here?" she asked walking to my direction.

"Um. Yeah. I'm Anita! Just moved into the farm near the waterfall." I introduced cheerfully. She just smirked.

"Really? That's tough for a girl to hold a farm alone. I'm impressed. My name is Antoinette, a future fashion designer! How do you like my outfit?" she positioned herself in front of me.

"It's so pretty! Where did you get it?" I asked mesmerized. She chuckled.

"My mother made it just for me! She's a current fashion designer! A great one at that! And I wanna be just like her!" she raised her chin up proudly. I smirked a bit.

"Yeah. Hehe" I laughed awkwardly. Um, well it's nice meeting you Antoinette! I hope that we could be good friends in the near future!" I exclaimed happily.

"Huh. Well there's nothing wrong with becoming friends, so yeah sure. Nice meeting you too." she shook my hand.

"I better be off now, lot's of fashion designing to do you now! Maybe one day, I can make you try my outfits!" she winked and skipped back to a blue roofed house. She seems pretty nice. I smirked as she left. My stomach growled again. Oh man, I'm getting pretty hungry.

"Hehehe. You sound pretty hungry lady!" somebody chuckled. I turned my head. A boy was leaning on the bridge now, he was wearing a purple hat and matching jacket and wearing a loose yellow tie around his neck.

"Um..hehe yeah. But I think I'm alright." I said rubbing my empty belly.

"No way! Everybody has to eat! Especially when they're hungry! Come on to the cafe! There's a lot of food there!" he waved his hand, ordering to follow him to a small cafe just nearby. It would be rude not to follow, so I shrugged and followed the boy.

"Hey, Marian! Can this young lady have a treat?" the boy leaned on the counter.

"Oh, you do look quite hungry, here have some tea and here's a treat for you." the lady, Marian as the boy called her passed him a tray.

"Here ya go!" he grinned broadly and placed the tray on a table.

"B-but I don't have any money just yet." I waved my hands back and forth. He chuckled.

"Don't worry! Your new here aren't you? It's all on me! I'll pay for it, besides I have a discount here. Hehe" he chuckled.

"What? No no! I can't do that! We just met..and.." I declined, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No really! It's okay, your so hungry I heard it when I was in the bridge, and you were all the way on Antoinette's house!" he chuckled again. "Seriously it's alright! This snack isn't very expensive anyway, hey at least you have something to eat right?" he smiled leaned his head on his arms when he sat down and asked me. This guy is pretty childish and funny.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks so much. I'll find a way to repay you someday!" I exclaimed. He chuckled a little louder.

"That's sounds nice! But it's okay. Hehe, though I really like some good ol' beetles. Haha! I know it's pretty gross for a girl like you, so it's not worth giving me a beetle. Hehe" he chuckled. I smirked.

"No it's alright! I really don't mind beetles or any kind of insects." I said munching on my rice ball.

"Really? Awesome! But beetles only come out in the summer! Haha, so yeah it's hard to get them" he said grinning. This guy smiles a lot, doesn't his cheeks hurt? I chuckled quietly.

"What?" he asked smiling confused.

"Nothing! Your pretty funny you know?" I said giggling a bit. He looked a little embarrassed and looked away.

"R-really? Hehe, that's nice to hear from you." he said stuttering a bit.

"Oh yeah! I'm Anita by the way!" I stretched my hand.

"The name's Dirk! Remember that okay? Haha!" he shook it going back to becoming cheerful.

"Alright!" I giggled.

"Looks like your all full! That's great!" he exclaimed when I sipped the last drops of my tea.

"Mmmhhhmmm!" I agreed nodding. He grinned.

"Well it's really great meeting you Dirk! I hope we can be great friends!" I exclaimed waving my hand. He smirked.

"Yeah, nice too meet ya too Anita!" he waved back grinning broadly. I rubbed my tummy again. Ahhh, I'm full. That Dirk guy, is pretty funny and sweet. I grinned absentmindedly and then bumped into someone.

"O-oop. S-sorry.." I apologized rubbing my head. The guy turned around. I blinked.

"That's alright. Oh, I presume this is the first time we've met? My name is Ivan." he stretched his hand and smiled kindly.

"H-hello. I'm Anita!" I shook it. Gosh, he's so handsome!

"Pleasure to meet you Anita. Are you traveling?" he asked still smiling.

"Um, no. I just moved into the farm." I answered feeling uncomfortable.

"That's nice. Try not to overwork yourself. Oh, I've got to go now, to the city. I'm actually a tutor." he chuckled. "I like teaching and taking care of children, even if sometimes some of them can get quite stubborn." he chuckled again.

"Cool." was all I said.

"Well then, hope to see you soon, Anita." he waved and left for the city I guess. Wow that's a long way to travel, he's pretty hardworking, and cute. Teehee. Okay, where should I go next? Hmm. Why not go to the forest? That seems like a nice idea. Better relax a bit, for living in a farm means little time for relaxation. As to what I've heard.

I walked up the stairs of the town and saw a cliff. Hmm. My aerobics are getting pretty good these days, why don't I try it now? I stepped a few paces back and jumped, then double jumped. I then landed carefully at the near edge of the cliff.

"Whew! That was a nice jump." I exclaimed standing up. Then I walked on, and stopped on another cliff. I jumped down and here I am. The forest. I have been here before of course, Felix and I passed by here to my house. I like this place, so serene and calm. I sat in front of the river and plumped on the flower field. I'm so glad I moved here. Ahhh. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Is she dead?" a faint voice asked. I opened my eyes slowly.

"H-huh?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

"She's not! Dead people don't mumble!" another voice said. I blinked a few times, my vision was clearer now. There were two little girls in front of me, I rubbed my eyes again. But there's still two of them. Twins perhaps?

"Hello, Lady! I haven't seen you before?" the little girl in red exclaimed grinning. The other one in green was standing still shyly behind her.

"Hi! I'm actually new here. I'm Anita!" I introduced giving my hand to the two girls. They're so adorable!

"Huh cool! I'm Cindy! This is my sister, Lauren. I'm actually older than her by a minute! Which makes me the big sister!" she giggled. Lauren just stayed quiet behind. I smiled at the giggling girl, she's so hyper, and her sister's not. They're quite the opposites for twins.

"Hello there, Lauren. Is it true she's older than you?" I asked her gently. She seemed to hesitate at first but replied quietly.

"Um..yeah. But Mommy said we're still the same age, so nobody's a big sister." she mumbled.

"But I wanna be a big sister!" Cindy grumbled. Lauren shrugged as I chuckled.

"BOO!" a boyish voice screamed, which made the two girls shriek. A small boy about their age laughed out.

"Hahaha! You guys are so easy to surprise! Haha!" he laughed sitting down.

"Kevin! Don't do that!" Cindy yelled. Lauren hid behind me trembling.

"Hahaha! Sorry! It's not my fault you girls are such scaredy cats!" he laughed.

"Hey, kid. It's pretty mean to do such things! Apologize to the girls!" I said standing up and cradling Lauren, staring seriously at the boy.

"Hmph. Fine. Sorry Cindy. Sorry Lauren. I won't do it again. But geez, it's only a small teeny tiny prank! You guys do it sometimes too right?" he shrugged and folded his hands.

"Yeah! But yours scared Lauren a lot! You know she's sensitive!" Cindy yelled again.

"Well, I'm sorry already!" he apologized getting a bit annoyed.

"Well, Lauren, do you forgive him?" I asked her. She was still trembling a bit, clutching hard at me.

"Um...I guess so..." she mumbled. Cindy snorted.

"Huff. You forgive him so fast, Lauren!" Cindy retorted. Kevin smirked and I smiled as I put Lauren back down.

"You kids play nice alright then?" I said patting the girls heads.

"Okay, Anita! See you later!" Cindy said as she and Lauren skipped off. Lauren waved at me as they left, and I waved back smiling. Such adorable kids.

"Hmph!" the boy, Kevin, snorted. I shook my head at him, smiling.

"I'm Anita by the way" I said crouching down to his height. He folded his hands.

"My name is Kevin. I don't think I've seen you before, Lady." he exclaimed acting all cool. I giggled.

"I'm the new farmer. So, Kevin, do you like playing games?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled.

"What kind?" I asked.

"LOTS!" he jumped "I like, Tag, Hide and Seek and most especially being superheroes! And I like playing with bugs! You know what, you can be my side kick Anita! Your lucky that I'm giving you that opportunity ya know!" he blabbed. I chuckled.

"Okay, but I'm a bit busy right now, let's play some other time 'kay?" I ruffled his hair.

"Okay! Let's play sometime okay? I'll be waiting!" he waved and trotted away. I shook my head. Kids.

"Looks like you met the kids!" a familiar voice exclaimed. I turned around and saw Dirk, he was near the uphill road.

"Hey there, Anita! We keep bumping into each other don't we? Haha!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, whatcha doin' here?" I asked walking to where he is.

"Well, hehe. I like bugs and stuff so, I went here to catch some. Pretty weird huh?" he chuckled "I'm going to give some to Kevin if he wants, he's a nice boy." he said a little uncomfortably. I giggled.

"There's nothing wrong with liking bugs, Dirk." I said giggling. He grinned.

"Cool..and one more thing, it's this upward hill. I'd love to try and skateboard here. It's really neat! But unfortunately I don't have a skateboard just yet! But Ivan said he's gonna give me one on my birthday! I can't wait!" he chuckled. Ivan? The handsome guy I met earlier? He probably noticed my confused look because he then said:

"Oh yeah! Have you met my brother Ivan? He's a tutor! He's the best big brother ever! He can be a little boring sometimes though. Haha!" he chuckled again. I giggled with him.

"Yes, I've met him. He's quite formal, I didn't know you two were brothers." I said. Now that he mentions it, he and Ivan seemed to look alike. But they we're a lot different, I think. Ivan seems to sound pretty formal and all. Even his clothing. Dirk's outfit is bit dirty and not worn right. His jacket is unbuttoned, his tie loose, and his hair is all ruffled. Well, he is pretty hyper.

"Oh we are. But we don't usually see each other often anymore. He's very busy. But it's alright, he's doing it for me as well so..yeah." he grinned. I smiled as well.

"It must be nice to have a brother like him, huh?" I asked, thinking about Ivan. He sounds so..kind. It would be nice to talk to him more.

"Yeah, he's the best!" he exclaimed.

"Dirk! Oh Dirk!" somebody then called. We both glanced and saw Antoinette running to our direction.

"Hey Dirk!" Antoinette greeted and hugged Dirk when she reached us.

"H-hey..Antoinette.." he greeted back, uncomfortably. "C-can't breathe..." he continued.

"Oh! Sorry!" she giggled and let go. Then she saw me. "Well well, if it isn't the new farmer. Hello again, Anita!" she greeted.

"Hi, Antoinette." I greeted as well, smiling.

What are you doing here?" she asked eyeing me and Dirk.

"Oh just wandering about.." I mumbled. Dirk was silent for once, I glanced at him, he looked well, I don't know. His eyes were moving everywhere. Probably seeing a bug. I smirked a bit.

"Well, it seems you and Dirk have already met! We've been friends ever since we were kids!" she exclaimed. "Right Dirk?" she then asked

"Yeah. So Antoinette, what brings you here?" He asked distracted.

"Nothing much. I got bored and came to see you! I knew you'd go here looking for bugs!" she said smiling. It's pretty obvious that Antoinette likes Dirk, but I don't think Dirk is aware of it.

"Oh..really? Cool." he mumbled. Awkward silence succumbed. Dirk glanced in different directions for a bit, searching for a bug I presume. Antoinette just watched him smiling cheerfully. I was there standing awkwardly.

"Well...I guess I'll go now, I'll see you guys later!" I waved and patted Dirk's shoulder.

"Bye!" Antoinette waved formally.

"See you later, Anita." Dirk waved as well, grinning. Well that was a bit..weird. Ah never mind, I walked back to my farm now, it's getting late and I have a lot of work to do before the bazaar opens on Saturday. I hope I won't mess it up. I usually do. When I reached my new humble home I flopped on my bed.

"What a nice day. The people seem nice and the place is so clean and beautiful. I'm going to get used to living here. Oh and that Ivan guy, I hope I can meet and talk to him more tomorrow. He sounds so nice and he's handsome too. And Dirk seems like a pretty nice guy. I'd love to make friends with him and Antoinette. I smiled and finally I went to dreamland.

* * *

**The romance hasn't begun yet people so watch out for that! There will be romance! I'm positive of it! So just be patient until my next update!I don't think it's very good but I hope you liked it! I'm not very good at updating quickly, so yeah. Wait once in a while. Since I also have some other stories to make and grades to maintain. Understood? If you review, you can wait while eating some ice cream! Hahaha xD**

**So yeah..review and see you in the next chapter! :D  
**


	2. Jealousy and Friendship

**Review Replies:**

Flower of the Sea - Hehe, Thank you! :D

Maymist - Aww. Thanks Kayla-chan. I thought my writing was pretty bad so I wasn't expecting a big fuss on it, but your review really made my day. Haha, I got confused with "the blue haired girl's name" as well at first, so no need to feel ashamed on spelling her name XD Again, thank you and I'm very glad you liked it! :D

Cinnamoroll22 - Hmm. What flavor would you like? Hehe, it depends on you! And thanks for your review! :D

**A/N** : I would like to thank the people who R&Red they get free Ice Cream! *hands the ice cream* Okay, so here's the second chapter, I hope it's good enough. Please Read and Review! I don't have anything much to say so just enjoy the story! :3

* * *

A few days have passed since my first meetings with the townsfolk. I've been hanging a lot with Dirk and Antoinette. I have also met the other townspeople other than them and the children, and their all very nice. Sherry was very kind. Angelo as well, with his artistic side and love for nature. Lloyd can be a little cold, but he's actually okay. Daisy with her bubbly attitude. Marian and her sweet and kind ways. I've met her when Dirk invited me to have a snack. The other adults were very much welcoming. But Antoinette's getting a little creepy to me sometimes. And I've been talking to Ivan as well. Making myself fluster every time. I just can't resist daydreaming can't I? I smiled to myself as I pulled my turnips. I plugged my final turnip and took a deep breath.

"Whew" I whispered as I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. I only have six turnips to sell, other than that I have some other stuff that I found here in the village to sell. Mint, Chamomile, Coins, Flowers. I'm gonna sell anything that is shippable for now. Since I'm just beginning I'm not sure if I'm gonna have a hefty amount. But at least I'll have some good enough amount to buy more seeds to sell. Then I could produce more and more. I nodded to myself. Standing up, placing my hands on my hips and giving myself a thought of encouragement. Smiling, I put the turnips on the basket and went inside for a glass of water. I got exhausted already? Well I did oversleep. Guess diving in the water,for who knows how many times, can really tire you. I've been doing that ever since Claude, Antoinette's father, told me that there are a lot of stuff down the river. And I do enjoy swimming on lakes. It makes me refreshed. So I usually dive in the lake in the forest. It would feel pretty weird to do it near the village. A lot of people would stare at me. I almost snickered to myself. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand again, then went back outside.

Yeah. I made a pretty nice choice in living here.

I went to tend my chickens next, I already have three, since they were still to expensive to buy, I don't have much a flock yet. But I'll make them grow. I nodded to myself and scattered the chicken feed. They clucked happily and pecked on them. I leaned on the fence and watched the happily.

"Eat up, chikies!"

Then I heard the barn door open. I turned my head.

"Hey there!" the boy greeted. I smiled.

"Morning, Dirk!" I chirped "What are you doin' here so early?" I then asked

"Oh...uh..nothing. Um..do you want some help with your work? I'm just a bit..bored and all.. so.." he flustered. I raised one eyebrow, confused by his expression.

"Hmm..well actually I'm done with my farm work. But thanks for the offer!" I thanked him. He's so helpful. I thought smiling.

"Oh, well..okay then. So..what are you gonna do now?" he asked, toying with his fingers.

"Hmmm...I dunno..I guess I have to get ready for the Bazaar tomorrow so..I think I'll have a swim again!" I said thoughtfully, my hand on my chin.

"You gonna swim in the river again? Don't you ever get tired?" he asked grinning broadly. I smiled back.

"Well not really, and it's fun!" I giggled. His grin broadened.

"Well good luck to ya. Wanna walk with me to the forest? I'm goin' to meet up there with Kevin anyway" he offered cheerily. I giggled a bit.

"What are you gonna do with Kevin?" I asked a bit curious.

"Oh well, I like playing with him. Despite my age, playing with kids are fun! And he likes bugs, the way I do! So it's fun to be with him. We usually find bugs together. Haha!" he answered chuckling a bit. But also looking embarrassed. I smiled at him.

"Seems like fun, maybe I should join you guys sometime" I chirped. He grinned again.

"Cool! That would be fun, but you sure? Girls aren't really that into bugs.." he murmured

"No, that's alright. I like bugs." I said smiling nicely to him. Actually bugs are really okay to me.

"Nice, well come on! Kevin is pretty impatient!" he head started for the door. I followed chuckling. We were running, maybe even racing to the forest, we used the original path way. But I usually use the shortcuts. You know, the high cliffs that I usually jump up at. I thank my good athletic skills. But Dirk is pretty hyper and athletic as well so he's a pretty good competition. We laughed all the way, finally we both flopped on the flower bed beside the lake in the forest area. The same place where I first met the kids.

"Whew! Your fast Anita!" Dirk huffed, astonished. I gave him a happy but tired grin.

"Thanks" I huffed.

"Whoa. What happened to you two?" a voice called. We both looked up, Ivan was smiling at the two of us. I felt myself heat up.

"Hey, bro! We ran all the way from her farm to here! It was fun!" Dirk exclaimed like a small boy winning a race. I snickered a bit.

"That's nice. But don't tire yourselves too much. Anita, your a farmer right? You need to rest when you don't have any work to do.." he said concerned. I nodded flustered. He's so kind and caring. My cheeks were probably red as ketchup by now. Gosh how will it stop.

"Uh..so Ivan watcha doin' here?" I stuttered.

"Oh. It's my rest day. Actually I'm supposed to tutor Cindy and Lauren today. But they have a fever. They're taking a rest today." he explained.

"Ohh. Poor girls. I should visit them later.." I said, concerned myself. I grew fond of those two adorable girls.

"Really? Poor kids..hope they get better soon!" Dirk said standing up. Oops. I almost forgot about Dirk. I almost forget about anybody everytime I'm with Ivan. I sighed dreamily.

"Anita?"

"Huh?"

A hand was in front of me then.

"I said, do you need help standing up?" Ivan asked, smiling to me. My face heated up like a oven. _Again_.

"Uh..yeah. Thanks!" I thanks him as he helped me up. Dirk was there behind him, looking..serious. I raised my brows at him. He seemed to notice immediately.

"Oh, uh just thinkin' of something. Well I gotta go now, get some bu-, I mean meet up with Kevin. He's probably lonely not to be able to play with Cindy and Lauren and all. See ya guys later!" he left deeper into the forest, probably to where Kevin usually is. On the hill behind Angelo's house. I stood there confused as to why he didn't finish his sentence. Maybe his brother doesn't like bugs. I smirked at the thought. Almost obvious to Ivan's nature. He likes to keep clean.

"He's so childish..I don't know how to make him grow up, but I really don't want to change him. He is who he is." Ivan murmured. I glanced at him. He was smiling at Dirk as he left. He really loves his brother. And Dirk really does seem to love him back. Brotherly love. It's so sweet. I just nodded as a response, a little late. He chuckled.

"Well, don't you have any work to do, Anita?" he asked politely

"Um, well I've finished them already, so I'm just taking a little break. Maybe look around for some things to sell." I answered faintly. He gave me another smile which, of course, made me blush.

"Your very hardworking, Anita. But it's also nice too rest once in a while. Like what I'm doing now." he chuckled with his kind face. I smiled shyly.

"Er-hem. Um, I don't want to interrupt but Ivan..." an elegant voice interrupted. We both looked up. An unfamiliar girl with long light brown hair, and pretty light blue eyes, stood there a few spaces behind us. She was smiling, but a little uncomfortable.

"Freya. Where have you been?" Ivan mused. He was using the same smile of his to her.

"Sorry for making you wait, but I was cleaning my house and lost track of time." she excused then turned to me "Hello there. I don't think we have met before?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, this is Anita. She's the new farmer. Anita, this is Freya. My...um.."

"Girlfriend, is an one informal way to say it." Freya chuckled. Ivan smirked formally. I stood there staring blankly. They both raised their brows waiting for my reply.

"Umm..it's nice to meet you, F-Freya.." I stuttered and offered my hand, a little too late in reaction. She smiled and shook it.

"Glad to have met you too, Anita." she said nicely. Well I won't blame her, she and Ivan are like twins. They have the same personality, for what I'm seeing now. I feel a bit less cheery. Seeing Ivan and Freya together, even if I've only met Ivan for a few days, I already feel a strong affection for him. But he already has another. I looked down, trying to hide my feelings.

"Well, Anita. Is it okay for us to leave you now? We have some plans and.." Ivan formally announced. I glanced up and nodded, a probably obvious fake smile on my face, but I hope they didn't notice.

"Well then, I hope we see each other again, Anita. Farewell for now." Freya waved as she left, so did Ivan. Their hands were intertwined. That made me even more hurt. I guess this is what they call, jealousy. But why would I feel jealous? I just met Ivan and he and Freya probably already had a pretty long relationship. I waved halfheartedly and sighed sadly when they disappeared of her sight. Suddenly, I'm not in the mood for swimming anymore. I walked my way near the entrance of the bazaar, and sat on a bench in front of the fountain. I just sat there, staring blankly at the fountain.

"Hey." a familiar voice greeted. I looked up. Antoinette stood there, grinning, one hand on her hip.

"Usually, I sit on that spot, but I'll forgive you. What are you doing here anyway? And what's with the long face?" she said continuously.

"Uhh..nothing. Just taking a break. I'm fine" I mumbled and went back sulking. I heard her say a "humph" and sat down beside me. She crossed her legs and leaned on the bench.

"Well, you don't seem like your fine, I mean your obviously sulking." she muttered. I sighed.

"I-it's nothing, really. I just don't wanna talk about it.." I muttered. She snorted.

"You sure? You can tell me, even though we aren't very close just yet, but I'm starting to like you. You seem like a cheery person." she murmured. It was a bit quiet so I had to listen carefully. Wow, from what I've heard, Antoinette isn't very close with anyone, well except some of the girls. Like Sherry. And of course Dirk.

"Well...I guess I could tell you..but I don't want any rumors..." I mumbled. She smirked nicely.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. I'm already considering you as my friend." she said a little bit superior but nice. She even raised her right hand. It made me smile a bit.

"Okay..it's that...I have taken a liking for..Ivan, and..well I just met Freya..and.." I stammered quietly.

"Aaah. I see...so you haven't heard that Ivan and Freya have been dating for a while now.." she nodded thoughtfully. I kept quiet.

"Well..if you really like Ivan, might as well not give up. Hey maybe he'll dump Freya for ya!" she chuckled, but I stared at her.

"I don't want to do a thing like that to Freya..it's just well..I don't know.." I muttered. She nodded regretting what she said.

"That was just a joke. But yeah, Ivan's a pretty nice guy, he won't hurt anybody like that. My advice, just be yourself and tell him your true feelings. Nothing's gonna happen if you won't act." she advised, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thanks, Antoinette." I thanked her gratefully.

"Nah, don't mention it. I like to help some people out once in a while." she said proudly. I giggled at her. She smirked at me.

This is probably the start of a new friendship.

* * *

Hope everyone liked it!

Free Ice Cream for Reviewers people!

So make sure you review if you want one, tehee :3

I'm out, till the next chapter! :)


	3. Bazaar Day

**Review Replies:**

Flower of the Sea - Thank you and your welcome! Hehe. I hope you like this chapter! :D

HarvestRoze - Aww. Thank you, Ivan is just so charming :3

Maymist - Haha, I know, Anita is prettier than Freya. Thank you! And I hope you like this chapter as well! :)

X0zMayhemMaryz0X - Thank you very much! I'm glad that you loved it! :D

pokemon lover2 - Thanks! An OC huh? Maybe I'd do that some other time. :)

adorable and cute - Haha, thanks! I'm so happy that you liked it. And I LOVE Harvest Moon stories as well! :3

**A/N:**

I'm glad that lots of people like the story! I'm so happy. Okay sorry for the long update! School really is dominating my time so I do hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

**I woke up, yawned and stretched hard. Then I walked to my calendar, scratching my head. Today is...THE BAZAAR DAY! I'm so exited! I hope it goes on well. In my merry excitement, I made a sandwich in a bit of a hurry and gobbled it up, together with my glass of milk. Then I hurried to myself to take a bath. After that I fixed all the stuff that I'm gonna sell later. I put all of them in their boxes and such and put them on a cart. After all that, I gave a small huff and nodded to myself proudly. Everything is all packed, guess I should head over to the Bazaar now. I smiled to myself and trotted my way to the Bazaar area, pushing the cart merrily. I guess I was too exited, bazaar's were really fun in my past experiences, I wonder how it feels doing the other way around? Being the one selling stuff to people? I thought grinning. In my daydreaming, I didn't notice my way, so when a guy passed by, I stopped in suddenly, almost hitting the person.

"Whoops! Almost got you there, sir. Sorry about that." I apologized, solemnly. The guy turned around to reveal, Ivan. I stood there, dumbstruck, blushing again.

"O-oh, Ivan! I am so sorry! I-I.." I stammered, as Ivan started to chuckle.

"No need to apologize, Anita. Nobody got hurt. Ah, I presume these are your goods for the bazaar?" he asked, taking a glance at my cart. I nodded, lost of words. He smiled kindly.

"I hope your first day will be a good one then. Are you headed there now? Why don't we go together? I usually visit the Spring Bazaar, the weather is at best during this time of year." he offered, which made my heart skip a beat as he commented on the weather. I nodded without answering again. He smiled and lead the way, me trotting beside him, blushing slightly and pushing the cart gently. Despite what happened the other day, I still have my hopes up on him. But thinking of Freya, I don't want to hurt her or anything. She seems to be a nice person. I just don't know what to do. For now, I'll just have to stay quiet.

"Do you need help in pushing that?" he then asked after a short while.

"Oh, um, that's alright! I can handle this!" I declined, pushing with much more effort to prove him. He smiled kindly again.

"No, no. That would be rude of me, here, let me." he offered. I had no choice but to let go of the cart's handles.

"A-are you sure, Ivan? I mean, you really don't have to..." I proclaimed. He chuckled slightly.

"Thank you for you concern, Anita. But I am also concerned with you. A lady, such as yourself, must be handled with care. Thus, we men must be gentlemanly towards your gender." he said in a mannered tone. I was a bit confused as to what he said. But then, he is a tutor. It did kind of sounded sweet so I giggled. He gave his signature kindly smile again.

"What did I say?" he asked, flashing his teeth.

"Ahh, no, nothing." I giggled. He shook his head, still smiling. He looks so handsome whenever he smiles. Freya is a lucky girl. I sighed dreamily.

"Anita?" he called.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was t-thinking of something, is all. Hehe." I stammered. He chuckled again.

"Well were here now, where's your stand?"

"Hmm..I'm not sure yet..Felix told me to meet up with him first thing I come here.." I answered thoughtfully. Ivan nodded.

"Felix's stand is right in front of the bazaar. Let's go." he encouraged and we walked our way there. The bazaar was huge! But there aren't many stores yet, I guess this is why the bazaar isn't going well anymore. Okay! I'll try to revive this bazaar! No matter what!

"Ah. Anita! Finally you came! Oh and Ivan as well. Good Morning to both of you!" Felix greeted with his deep and thorough voice. Ivan murmured his good morning to Felix nodding in a very formal gesture. I just nodded my head hastily.

"Well, Anita. I'll have to come back later, don't worry, I'll visit your stand." he chuckled. "Farewell for now!" he waved and walked back to the path of the forest. I waved back dreamily.

"Er-hem!" Felix coughed, making me jump slightly. His deep voice made it sound like thunder clapping.

"Shall I guide you to your stand?" he asked, brows raised. I nodded reluctantly. He smiled and lead the way. After a short walk, we reached a nice stand, surrounded by a garden of flowers.

"Well what do you think?" Felix asked, dusting the table with his hand a bit.

"It's great! And the garden is pretty!" I observed, it really was. Felix chuckled smugly.

"That's good to hear, Anita. Knowing that your a girl, I decided that having a small garden in your stand is a good idea. And a good idea it is." he chuckled. I smiled in response.

"Okay then, you still have enough time to prepare. The bazaar begins at 10 AM. Better get ready then alright? Good luck, Anita."

"Thanks, Felix, I'll do my best!" I chirped and waved as he left back to his stand. I sighed heavily, well better get ready Anita. I fixed the things I was gonna sell and put them on the counter, first of all, the turnips of course. Then some of the flowers that I picked, as well as the herbs. I also put some coins, they might sell a good price. Alright guess this will do! I'm so exited! Though it's still 9 AM. Might as well go around the bazaar for a bit and visit the other merchants. I skipped my way around the bazaar, soon enough I saw Marian and Dirk fixing some tables. Guess they're opening a cafe here! Cool.

"Hey there!" I waved to both of them. They glanced at me. Marian smiled and waved back. Dirk looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, but waved as well.

"Morning!" I greeted when I reached them. "Do you guys need some help?" I then asked.

"Ah, thank you, Anita. But we're just finishing off. How bout you? Is your stand ready now?" she asked in her quiet and gentle voice.

"Yeah. I got bored since I still have an hour so I decided to visit the other stores. I didn't know you guys open here too." I said, Marian chuckled.

"In a bazaar, a lot of people get hungry easily. That's why grandmother opens a store here as well." she explained.

"I see." I nodded. Marian smiled and excused herself. Dirk and I were alone for a bit. He seemed quite uncomfortable.

"Hey, Dirk! What's up!" I greeted cheerily. He jumped for a bit, and hit his head. He was under the table then, fixing it or whatnot. I giggled.

"Sorry.." I crouched down and offered to help him.

"No, no! I'm alright!" he stammered, rubbing his head.

"You sure?"

"Yep." he assured, standing up. I chuckled a bit.

"So what's wrong? You seem uneasy?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Huh? Uneasy? Naw, I'm fine! I'm just a bit frustrated at that table. Hehe." he chukled. I smiled.

"That's better." I mumbled. He stopped chuckling for a bit and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he then asked confused. I just chuckled again.

"You should keep on smiling! Seeing you uneasy doesn't suit you." I explained smiling at him. He turned red then and turned around hastily.

"U-uh..t-thanks..." he mumbled and started to leave.

"H-hey! Where are you going!"

"Tell Marian and Joan I'm going home now! Bye, Anita!" he called back hastily. I stood there confused. Then I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Ah, Dirk. That boy is just to shy." Joan mumbled, grinning. "Hello there, dear." she then greeted.

"Good Morning, Joan." I replied. "Um, what did you mean by, "that boy is to shy"?" I asked, confused as to what she said. Joan chuckled.

"Ah, you know, Dirk. Why don't you find out yourself hm?" she said "Oh and the bazaar is almost starting, better get ready, dear." she patted my shoulder and went back inside her small cafe stand. My eyebrows scrunched. Hm, well, I guess it was time to go back so I shrugged and trotted back to my stand.

_"Err-hem! Everyone! The bazaar will begin in a matter of seconds now! Let us do our bests to regain the past glory of our bazaar! For now the goal will be: 15000 - 20000 G! Good luck to everyone! Let the bazaar begin!" _Felix's booming voice came out from the bazaar's speakers, announcing that goal, I don't think I can get it for now. After a short while, huge crowds flooded the bazaar. I rang my bell excitedly, some people came to my stand. Ah, I am so exited, I hope everyone buys my stuff.

Everything is going quite well, it's already noon. I almost sold everything that I prepared for. Whew selling stuff is tiring work.

"Ah, Anita. Good afternoon." Ivan greeted waving. My face lit up again.

"Hi Ivan! Wanna buy something?" I said my with a wide smile. He smiled and examined my goods.

"Hmm, how about this, Mint. I do love to put these on my tea." he said picking the mint and handing me some gold.

"It's half price for you!" I said giving him back half of the money. He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure? Well, thank you very much, Anita." he thanked nodding.

"Welcome! That's what friends are for!" I said smiling a lot.

"Well, hello there!" somebody greeted. We both turned around. Freya was making her way to my stand.

"Afternoon, Freya." I greeted, a little less cheery from my earlier glee. She smiled and nodded in response.

"Freya, afternoon, what brings you here?" Ivan took her hands and smiled. Oh great, I looked away a bit. I heard Freya giggle.

"Is it a bad thing to visit the bazaar once in a while? And the Spring bazaar is just the best." she answered sighing contentedly.

"I agree, look Anita has her own stand. Why don't you have a look at her goods?" Ivan suggested. Freya smiled a bit.

"Very well...hmm..well, everything seems to be okay, but I can't find anything of my liking." she said after examining my things. Well what's left are some coins, herbs and flowers. I guess she doesn't like them unlike Ivan.

"Oh, well, that's alright." I mumbled, giving her a small fake smile. She smiled back, it almost seemed fake as well.

"So, Ivan, shall we visit the other stands as well?" she suggested. Ivan smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright. See you later, Anita. Good luck with your stand." he waved as both of them left for the other stands. That Freya just had to interrupt at the wrong times eh? I sighed heavily. Oh well. I shrugged and continued to ring my bell. After a short while, I saw Dirk passing by.

"Dirk! Hey!" I called, he looked back, he gave me a grin and went here.

"Hey, Anita. Looks like you sold a lot of stuff!" he examined my stand. I giggled.

"Yeah. Hey about earlier, what happened?" I asked, he bit his lip a bit.

"Uh, nothing. I was just in a hurry all of a sudden so I had to leave. Sorry about that." he said, shifting his weight a few times.

"Oh really? Joan said something about...you being shy?" I said getting confused again. He turned even more uncomfortable after that.

"W-what? Me? Uncomfortable? Why?" he said hastily. I chuckled.

"Well, I don't know, that's why I'm asking." I said, still chuckling a bit. He shrugged.

"Oh a coin! I like those things! I'm gonna buy one!" he then said catching his eye on a bronze coin on my table. I smiled and passed it to him, then he gave me the money.

"Half-price for my good ol' pal!" I said giving him back half of the money.

"Really? Thanks, Anita!" he thanked, grinning broadly. I chuckled.

"No problem, Dirk. We're friends right?"

"Yeah...friends. Well guess I better go now! See you later, Anita! Good luck with your stand!" he said waving headed back to the forest area. I waved back smiling and sighed again. That boy just knows how to cheer me up. After a long while the bazaar has finally ended. I earned a hefty amount, though I didn't get the goal. I shrugged. I'll try harder next time. I encouraged myself. The following day, the bazaar results were going to be announced at town. So I trotted my way there. I came just in time.

"Ah, now for the bazaar results everybody! Let's see..the top three people who reached the goal are as follows! With 16,695 G, Joan! Congratulations!" Felix announced as everyone clapped for Joan. She bowed her head and thanked everyone.

"Next with the earnings of 18,433 G is Lloyd!" he announced once more. Everybody clapped for Lloyd, who just grunted, but he was grinning.

"And lastly with the most earnings, with 19,019..Enrique! Congratulations!" Everybody clapped for Enrique, who merely thanked everyone.

"Great job, everyone! The bazaar still needs to improve though, so I request all of you to do your bests in the next weekly bazaar with the same goal. Oh and also the person who has the most reputation is...Anita! Great job, Anita!" he announced.

"Your customers were very happy with your stand, Anita! Good job and keep up the good work!" Felix boomed as everyone clapped for me. I smiled and thanked all of them. Were the customers really that happy? Aww. I'm glad. After the assembly everyone went back to their usual schedules. I had to go back and plant some more turnips and cabbages that I bought yesterday. Getting ready for the next weeks bazaar. I'll do my best. In the bazaar and..Ivan.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter people!

Please review! It would be very much appreciated! :D

Until the next chapter folks!

Don't forget to Review! :3


	4. A Brother's Pain

**Review Replies**:

adorable and cute: Thanks! Yeah, Go Dirk! :D

Flower of the Sea: Thanks, now I have updated again! XD

TheSnowSakura: Me too! But I get poor fast, I tend to buy a lot in the bazaar XD

loveliecoraima: Haha, thanks :3

HarvestRoze: Thank you, thank you :D

Maymist: Haha, thanks for all the love! XD

* * *

**A/N:**

First of all thanks again for the reviews! I LOVE 'em all! The next chapter has finally been updated peeps. I hope you enjoy!

BTW. This is going to be in **Dirk**'s POV. I want you guys to understand his feelings and stuff. And well, I just want to switch POV's for a change XD

So I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Dirk, pass this to table five, please!" Marian called passing me a tray. I blinked so many times.

"What's wrong with you, Dirk? Had enough sleep last night?" Marian asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"Nah, I was out chasing beetles." I said, chuckling. Marian hit my head with a fly swapper.

"Ow! Hey!" I complained "What did you do that for!" I asked, rubbing my head. My poor ol' hat was squished too. Marian folded her hands.

"You should get enough sleep, Dirk! Chasing beetles is okay but not always! Why do those things only come out at night anyway? And that's just have to be the kinds of insects that you like. Tsk tsk." she complained shaking her head. I just chuckled at her complaint. I don't know, but I love beetles. Their just so interesting.

"Oh! The order! Give this to table five fast! The customer's probably getting impatient already!" she proclaimed, shoving me the tray, it almost fell but I caught it professionally. She sighed in relief and motioned me to go. I nodded and tended to the customers. Table five.

"Here's your order! Sorry for the slight delay. May I be of anymore service?" I asked formally to them. But when I looked, there sat Anita. With, my brother. I stood there frozen for a bit, but acted fast.

"B-bro! And An-Anita! Hey there!" I greeted stuttering a bit. They both chuckled slightly.

"That's quite formal for you, Dirk. I'm so proud." my older brother commented. I laughed halfheartedly.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have stuttered. Just think of us as normal customers." Anita smiled which made my cheeks burn. I turned around hastily.

"Uh, yeah. T-thanks! Um..I gotta keep on workin'! Enjoy your meal!" I stalked away hastily and sat under the counter. I could almost feel Ivan and Anita's confused stares but I shook it off.

"Dirk, dear. What are you doing under there?" Joan suddenly peeped from the counter. I made a small squeak in surprise.

"J-Joan, c-can I go out for a bit? Only for a bit? I'll be back soon!" I asked, pleadingly. Joan raised her eyebrows questioningly. She looked around for a bit, then smiled understandingly and smiled kindly to me.

"Very well, Dirk. If you want you can have the day off." she said kindly. I smiled back.

"Thanks, ma'am! I'll try to make up sometime!" I thanked her and left using the other exit. Not the one where Anita and Ivan where. When I was out, I sighed heavily and walked or practically dragged myself to the forest. When I reached there, I sat down on the flower bed and sighed heavily again.

"Gah! What's wrong with me! Y-y-you don't l-l-like her! Arrgh!" I smacked my forehead and flopped on the ground. The flowers make it really soft so I practically didn't feel a thing.

"Dirk?" somebody called. I glanced around and saw Antoinette.

"What's wrong?" she asked coming near. I sighed.

"Nothing. I just need some alone time for a bit." I said glumly closing my eyes. Silence emerged. I took a peek, Antoinette was still there.

"Didn't I say I want some alone time?" I asked, sighing heavily.

"Oh. Sorry. Do you have problems? You could always tell me!" she said enthusiastically. I shook my head.

"Nah. No thanks. I'm not in the mood to talk." I muttered, closing my eyes again. I heard a sigh and her mumbling something like 'fine, suit yourself''. Finally silence again, other than the beautiful nature sounds that I grew to get used with. It's already been a season since _she_ came in town, and still everytime I see her this weird things happen to me. And it's even more weird when she's with Ivan. These things I don't understand. What am I feeling? I should ask somebody about this. I surely can't ask Ivan. Of course not.

"Anita..." I mumbled and went to a deep slumber.

-0-

_Dirk..._

My eyes opened, everything was blurry so I blinked a few times. All I could see is purple. My eyebrows crumpled as I rubbed my eyes for a clearer look. When I opened them again, _her face is what I saw._ My eyes popped open and my cheeks turned into a flaming red.

"Waaah!" I screamed pushing back a few paces. Gasping hard.

"Dirk! I'm glad your okay!" Ivan came rushing in, complete worry in his face. Anita was laughing all the way at my surprised expression.

"S-sorry, Dirk!" she apologized in between laughs. My eyes dropped and stayed quiet. Anita began to stop and a look of regret flashed through her face.

"I really am sorry for surprising you, Dirk." she apologized guiltily, touching my arm. Her touch sent chills to my skin.

"Uh, t-that's alright.." I mumbled followed by a sneeze. Ivan rushed to me and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Dirk! Have you been playing in the rain again?" Ivan scolded. I looked in a different direction awkwardly.

"Uhh..I wasn't playing actually. There was this cat that was stuck in the tree and..well it was raining yesterday..and.." I mumbled, interrupted by a heavy sigh from Ivan.

"Dirk..how many times do I have to tell you that-" he began but I face turned angry all of a sudden.

"I'll do whatever I want to do, Ivan! Just because your older than me doesn't mean you still have to boss me around! I'm not a kid anymore!" I yelled. Realizing what I've done, I sat there shocked.

"Dirk.." Anita began softly. Ivan just knelt there, frozen, shocked. I seemed to be lost in words. I have never shouted at Ivan. I have never shouted to anybody in my life. And now, I have. To my big brother. Whom I always loved and cared. But why did I shout at him? Why did he make me feel outraged?

"I-I gotta go!" I began and hurriedly left. Running away is the best thing to do for now. I don't wanna come back home yet. Ivan didn't make an attempt to follow me but Anita did. Though she didn't continue it. My eyes were getting blurry as I ran though, what is wrong with me? I can't believe I'm crying. Crying. I ran past the town and into the waterfall area. I saw Lloyd sitting nearby the lake. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and went my way to him.

"Lloyd! Can I stay at your house for the night?" I asked, panting. Lloyd turned around, a questioning look on his face.

"What? Why?" he asked, in his quiet and serious tone. I gulped. I usually get afraid of Lloyd sometimes. He's kind of creepy.

"Uh, well..uh, it's a long story! PLEASE!" I pleaded kneeling down in front of him and tugging his clothes. He sighed annoyed.

"Fine. You can stay. But stay away with my business." he muttered, turning back to the lake.

"Thanks, man! I owe you one!" I exclaimed getting inside his house. I glanced around. It was a simple place. I kinda miss my bedroom. All red. I love that color. But I can't go there just yet, I'll have to live with Lloyd's place for now. I lay on his couch and just stared at the ceiling, remembering the past scene.

_I'll do whatever I want to do, Ivan! I'm not a kid anymore!_

I cringed at that thought. Ivan..I didn't mean too..

Just then Lloyd stepped in. He just glanced at me with an expressionless face and sighed.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked. In response my stomach growled. If Ivan asked that, he would totally chuckle. Oh great, I thought of Ivan again. Lloyd didn't chuckle though, but he smirked and shook his head. I chuckled embarrassed.

"Do you like, Curry?" he asked, disappearing into the kitchen. I smiled.

"Yeah!" I nodded reassuringly.

"That's good." he muttered from the kitchen. It's cool that I heard it, this place is so quiet. Though I can hear the waterfall crashing from the outside.

I smiled as I lay back on the couch. That smile faded though when I went back to my previous thoughts.

_I'm not a kid anymore!_

I have to apologize to him tomorrow. I really have to. But how can I face him again after what I've done?

* * *

Aww, very angsty. I feel bad for Dirk :(

Woah I made a review for myself XD

Well, I hope you liked it guys!

And apologies, it was kind of short.

I struggle to make the chapters in this story to be longer than my usual writing, but here, I don't know what to write anymore so I had to stop there.

Reviews GLADLY accepted!

I think the following two chapters will still be off Dirk's point of view, and the next three will be Ivan's. But I'm not sure yet. I do like it, changing POV's are much better for me :3

Okay, I'll shut up now and hang on for the next chapter folks! :D


	5. Spoke Too Soon

**Review Replies**:

Flower of the Sea: Hehe, Thanks :)

Maymist: Haha, really? Thanks so much XD I hope you like this chapter just as much! :D

TheSnowSakura: Thank you. Thank you! :3

pokemonxharvestmoonlover: Haha, he's my fave too! But the story still depends on Ivan or Dirk so just wait ;)

adorable and cute: Haha, don't get hurt while jumping! XD

pokemonxharvestmoonlover: Since you reviewed twice, I'll reply you twice, haha XD Oh! You did? That's great, I guess. Haha, I find it difficult to court Dirk, since he only like Beetles. So good luck with that! :D

arkee: Haha, okay. Thank you! Antoinette is scary I know. XD

YurinoYuu: Hehe, I'm not sure if your wish will be granted there. Just hang on with the story, hehe XD

* * *

**A/N**:

I am so sorry for the long delay everyone. I've been busy. And yes that is a lame excuse. Sorry. Again. So I just hope you like this chapter.

ENJOY! :3

* * *

When I opened my eyes, they felt quite dry and sore. I don't know why, but I automatically rubbed them. I blinked a million of times and realized I was in Lloyd's house. Ah, yeah. I remember. I flinched when I remember the reason why I was here. I sighed and fixed myself up and Lloyd's couch.

"Your such a noisy sleeper." someone grumbled. I turned around and saw Lloyd who was still in his bedtime clothes.

"S-sorry." I replied, a little embarassed. Ivan used to say that to me. That I'm a noisy and also a restless sleeper. I flinched again.

"What's the matter Dirk? Has any problems befallen you?" he asked a little concerned. Well that's a first.

"Um..uh, nothing. Hehe." I replied, scratching my head. He didn't look convinced.

"Why did you suddenly want to stay here? Where's your brother?" he continued to ask. I gulped.

"Um, isn't it bad to visit once in a while?" I asked. He still didn't look concvinced. He motioned back into his room without another word. Well that was awkward..

I walked around the place and saw a mirror. My eyes were puffy! Damn, what happened? Don't tell me I cried? So maybe that's the reason why Lloyd looked concerned. Great, I don't remember the last time that I cried, it was a long way back. I can't believe that I cried now! That I'm a grown man! Well, a lot of people still say I'm a kid, but I'm not! Ugh.

Just then, Lloyd came out of his room, now dressed in his usual clothes. Did he take a bath? Well that was fast. He sighed at me and went to the kitchen. Lloyd is a weird fellow.

"Breakfast is ready. Come on." he muttered from there. I nodded and went in. I knew Lloyd wasn't a fan of simple food, so it was pretty much expected that he would be having something exquisite for breakfast. He had made two cheese omelletes and chamomile tea. I sniffed, they smelled good. I didn't know that he would be a good cook, well he does have a taste for food.

"Eat up." he mumbled sitting down himself. I nodded and ate my omellete. It tasted great, mixed with lots of ingridients.

Silence emerged as we ate. I wan't used to this, so I felt a bit awkward. Though breaking it would probably be a bad idea either. To my surprise, Lloyd broke it before I did.

"So Dirk. About my question earlier..." he began. I gulped up my tea and it burned my tongue. His brows crumpled in curiousity.

"Did something happen with you and your brother?" he asked once again. I didn't know what to reply. Should I tell him?

"Dirk. I am utterly confused and curious here. I wouldn't just let you come in here without me knowing the reason and just leave. I'm a curious person, you see." he said in a tone of seriousness. I sighed heavily and leaned on the table like a kid who was told to tell the truth about the things that happened on a fight or so.

"Fine...well, it's a little mushy." I said in a ruffled tone since my mouth was covered by my arms.

"I don't mind." he replied. I hesitated for a bit. I sighed heavily again.

"I shouted at Ivan." I mumbled guilt totally taking over me. The pain is back. Lloyd didn't seem to be shocked or affected though. Instead he looked thoughtful.

"I mean, I haven't shouted at anyone before. It was like I became a monster.." I continued. Lloyd still didn't reply.

"Hey?" I asked, glancing at him. He was still thoughtful. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What is he thinking?

"Okay then. Is that all?" he asked, standing up and piling up the dishes in the sink. My confusion grew.

"Uh, I-I guess.." I mumbled. He nodded and went outside.

Like I said, Lloyd is a weird fellow.

I went outside as well and saw Lloyd sitting by the lake, where he usually is. I am so confused, he was persistently asking all those questions, and now, he didn't even have a single comment for it. Ugh, this is frustrating.

"S-so, um, Lloyd, thanks for letting me stay at your house. Um, I-I'm gonna go now.." I mumbled as I neared him. His only reply was a nod. So I shrugged and left off.

But where should I go?

I gulped and went my way to the town. Well, I guess Ivan's already left to tutor in the city so, I guess I should change at the house.

But why am I so scared?

I have lived there for a long time now. That house servesas my shelter, my protector. I have always been comfortable there.

I hesitated on the door way. What if Ivan was still there?

I took a peek on the window first, to make sure.

Surely no one was inside. I hope.

So I opened the knob and quietly stepped inside.

Everything was normal enough. I sighed heavily and went my way to my room.

But then again, I spoke too soon.

For my older brother was there, sitting on my bed. Rubbing the soft fabrics, gently and slowly.

I sighed heavily again.

Time for another mushy moment.

* * *

Omegosh. I am so sorry again.

This chapter was really short XP

I am soooo sorry!

I'd like to make a cliffhanger once in a while so I ended it there.

I hope I can update soon, but I'm not sure...

Well just wait for it peeps! :3

Apologies again..


	6. Kids will be Kids

**Review Replies:**

Maymist: Haha, really? XD Well I hope this chapter can make up for your long wait on the last one :3

Flower of the Sea: Hehe, okay then! Sorry for the long wait :)

arkee: now that you've mentioned that, it did seem that Dirk died, haha XD

Yurino Yuu: Thank you! :D

adorable and cute: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :)

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the last chapter peeps. It was so short, I just realized then that I haven't updated for a while so I made that one, though it was so short. Well at least I uploaded neh? Hehe, I hope this chapter makes it up to you :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"H-hey.." I greeted him, looking down, refusing to look at his eyes. He didn't respond though. I heaved a sigh and took a deep breath.

"B-bro, um..I'm..I am so-" I began but his voice cut me off

"There's nothing to be sorry about." he said in a low and quiet tone. I gave him a confused look.

"You were right yestereday. Your not a puppet I can just order around." he continued as he rubbed my bed. His eyes were full of hurt. I felt really bad.

"I-Ivan, I really didn't mean to shout at you, I mean..Yes I thought of those things, sometimes I get tired that you scold me and stuff but, the thing is, I tend to realize that your just scolding me because you care about me and stuff. I just got a little carried away back there...I was in a bad mood.." I said toying with my fingers. A sad smile crossed his face. I waited for a response other than that but nothing came out of his mouth.

"I-I guess you don't forgive me huh..." I mumbled staring at the floor. Then silence.

"I will always forgive you, Dirk." he then said, though he was still sad. I looked up at him, he was now looking at me, that sad smile on his face.

"I promised Mother and Father that I would take care and protect you, as your older brother. But now that your all grown up, I guess you don't need me anymore. I am so proud of you Dirk." he said standing up and putting his arms on my shoulder. I tugged in a small smile myself.

"T-thanks, I guess. But you know, even if you say I'm a grown man. I still need you, bro. I always will." I said, getting all mushy. I really don't like mushy stuff but this only happens once in a while. Ivan beamed at me and I smiled back, he gave me an unexpected hug. I was a bit surprised at first, this doesn't usually happen to us, but I smiled and hugged him back.

"Dirk..." he mumbled but didn't continue. I just patted his shoulder. Finally we both let go, Ivan's eyes were a bit wattery, but he brushed them off with his handkerchief and huffed.

"Well then enough of this poppycock. Why don't the two of us go out?" he said returning back to his formal and cheerful self. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Where?" I asked. He shrugged. We both laughed and went out, heading to the waterfall area. I smiled as we walked, I'm glad that me and big brother are all good, but I'm still confused. I did tell him all the stuff I thought, but why would I just shout it so suddenly. There was a feeling inside me that made me want to shout to someone, and Ivan just had to be there. I don't feel it now, but everytime I see...Anita with Ivan, that...feeling shows up. I don't like it. I don't want to shout at anyone, especially my brother.

"So this is the spot you keep saying is great for fishing?" Ivan asked when we reached the top of the waterfall, nearby the entrance to _her_ farm.

"Yep! You should try it once in a while, bro!" I exclaimed. "Too bad I didn't bring my fishing rod!" I continued. Ivan chuckled.

"No thank you, I'll just leave the fishing to you." he said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Want to borrow mine?" a familiar voice asked. We both turned around and saw Anita on her way out of her farm. I smiled weakly at her as she waved to the both of us.

"Dirk! We're have you been?" she asked when she reached us. Ivan's eyebrows shot up. Clearly, he forgot to ask me where I stayed for the night.

"I slept at Lloyd's house." I answered glancing at the small cabing below. Anita nodded understandingly. Ivan was a bit confused.

"I thought you think Lloyd was creepy?" he asked me. I chuckled. Bro really knows me.

"Well, I didn't have a choice. He was the first person I bumped into." I said shrugging. The two nodded.

"So, I guess you two are good now? This is great! I'm glad that you guys are one big happy family again!" Anita exclaimed cheerfully. Ivan and I agreed.

"Anita aren't you busy with work?" Ivan asked, changing the subject. I looked at him, since I know my brother, it was like he did it on purpose.

"Well, I'm not that busy. I could still hang out with you guys if you want, celebrate this happy occasion you know?" she said happily. Ivan smiled in response. Is it me or was that fake? Is he trying to avoid Anita or something?

"Actually, Anita, why don't you and Dirk go out together? I just realized that I have multipe loads of homework to check back at the house. I got a little carried away with Dirk and all." he said, bumping me with his elbow. I gave him an accusing look. What the heck is he doing?

"Oh. Well, okay!" she replied obviously dissapointed, though she tried to hide it. Ivan nodded and excused himself, giving me a pat on the shoulder as he passed by. I stood there staring at the ground for a while. Awkward times really annoy me. A small tint of pink began to color my cheeks again.

"So, Dirk, what do you want to do?" she asked after a moment of silence. I looked up to her, forcing the darn blush to go away.

"Um..anywhere is okay." I mumbled looking back down.

"You alright?" she asked peeping at me. I nodded hastily.

"Let's go!" I said and strode down the hill, she followed me, a small hint of confusion and concern on Anita's face. The walk was also silent except for the sound of the soft breeze and the nature sounds. Actually it's never that quiet here in Zephyr Town. Such a peaceful place. We stayed at the town's bridge for a bit. My favorite spot in the town.

"So...how was Lloyd's place?" she then asked as we both stared at the crystal clear water of the lake.

"You haven't been there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but..how is it living in his place I meant." she said chuckling a bit.

"Oh, it was...okay I guess." I replied. Silence again. This is so not me, everytime I talk to someone, there's always a nonstop topic or laughter. Why with Anita, I can't say anything? This is all so confusing.

"Hey, um..Dirk, um...I think I'll go buy some seeds in Raul's shop..um..wanna come?" she asked after the short silence.

"Why don't you go? Um, I gotta do some stuff in the cafe.." I said looking back at the lake. Anita smiled apologetically and made her way to Raul's store. I sighed heavily when she was out of sight. Clearly she was avoiding me now. What the heck is wrong with you Dirk? Your supposed to be energetic and lively and always making people laugh. Why can't you act like that with Anita?

Just then someone tugged on my jacket. Cindy was tugging, Lauren was on her back, Kevin beside her. Cindy and Kevin were smirking at me, while Lauren looked a bit scared.

"W-we shouldn't be m-meddling with their problems C-Cindy." she trembled, clutching Cindy's arm. Cindy rolled her eyes at her twin.

"Aw, come on, Lorry, we're not meddling, we're just interested." she explained. Kevin nodded.

"What are you kids up to?" I asked, chuckling at all their innocent little faces. Sometimes I do miss being a kid. Being all innocent and all, plus, you get to have fun all the time. That's why I tend to play with them sometimes, which gives me the impression that I'm childish.

"Do you like, Anita, Dirk?" Kevin asked scratching his head. That took me off guard, my cheeks reddened again and I hastily looked in another direction.

"W-hat!" I stammered.

"You weren't laughing and stuff when you guys were talking earlier." Cindy said folding her arms. I nodded, she was right. Everytime I talk with someone, there's always laughter.

"Yeah, and your blushing right now." Kevin continued.

"I am not!" I denied hiding my face. Cindy and Kevin laughed. Lauren on the other hand looked at me thoughtfully.

"Why don't we play a game? I know, Hide and Seek! I'll be it. You guys go hide, and I'll seek." I suggested. Cindy and Kevin's eyes sparked in excitement.

"Okay!" they chorused. I began to cover my eyes and count. I heard giggled and chuckled and the patting of small feet. When it was finally silent, I sighed and leaned back on the bridge. Kids.

"U-um...Mister Dirk..I really don't like Hide and Seek...can I stay here?" Lauren popped out from behind the lamp post.

"Why not, Lorry?" I asked using the nickname that Cindy gave her. She used to complain that her name was too long and formal so she gave her a nickname, much to Lauren's annoyance at first, but she gave up to it.

"W-well..I-I don't like..to b-be alone.." she said, trembling again. I smiled, such a shy kid. It makes her so adorable.

"Okay then. Actually, I'll give Cindy and Kevin a lot of time to hide, I'm too much of a nice guy ya know." I said laughing. Lauren giggled a bit.

"Why don't we sit here together?" I asked her, as I sat down on the docks near the cafe. She nodded shyly.

"A-about...earlier..." she began. I swayed my feet.

"What is it?" I asked. For me, talking to Lauren is much more comfortable that Cindy or Kevin. Lauren's a bit more...serious and mature that those two.

"P-please don't get angry...b-but..d-do you really l-like..Miss Anita?" she asked, blushing in embarassment. I blushed back myself.

"W-well...um..I-I really don't know.." I answered staring down at the lake. Lauren just nodded.

"Okay." she said. Silence once again.

"So, are you okay with your lessons with Ivan?" I asked, starting a conversation.

"They were okay. But Cindy's been having trouble concentrating." she replied. "Hey...um..can you keep a secret?" she whispered. I chuckled and nodded. She motioned for me to inch closed, I did so and she whispered in my ear.

"Cindy likes your big brother." she whispered. I chuckled again.

"Oh really?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Don't tell anyone okay? She's gonna kill me!" she said giggling. I laughed with her. Looks like Lauren's actually a great person to talk to once you get to know her.

"Dirk!" someone called. Uh-oh.

"Yo-ou lo-ose! Nah nah nah nah nah nah!" Cindy sang skipping her way to us. I chuckled. Kevin was behind her grinning.

"That took really long for you, Dirk!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I gave up. Where were you two?" I asked them chuckling.

"We were at the forest, behind the flowers!" Cindy answered giggling. "I can't believe you didn't find us! Better luck next time Dirky Wirky!" she sang again. I laughed.

"Lorry! I can't believe you got caught! Told ya hiding behind a lamp post is just so lame!" she scolded catching sight of her sister. Lauren smiled weakly and nodded.

"Well why don't you kids run along and play some more. I have to go now." I said, they all nodded and trotted off, Lauren glanced back a gave me a smile. A reassuring smile. I smiled back at the little blue girl and waved.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Oh and I would gladly accept constructive criticism, it helps me learn better. I'm just a beginner ya know.**

**Oh and please REVIEW! :D**

**Thanks for reading and hang on for the next chapter! I hope I could update faster, but my schoolwork has piled up this semester so I'm kinda busy.**

**If it takes too long again, PM me. 'Kay? :)**

**Okay cheerios! X3**


	7. Complications

**Review Replies:**

Flower of the Sea: Thanks for the support! :D

HarvestRoze: Hehe, thank you! And I know, isn't the nickname Lorry adorable? XD

Wintery: Thanks! :)

Maymist: Haha, thanks. Your right I wish there were two guy kids for the twins, hehe XD

arkee: Your right! The Dirk there looks a bit different and mature than the Dirk in Grand Bazaar. But he's a bit cuter in GB, haha XD Oh and thanks for the review! :D

Yurino Yuu: Thanks! And we will see about that :3

adorable and cute: Haha, thanks! :3

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for the reviews! So that last chapter is the end of Dirk's POV. For now we will be moving in to Ivan's POV. It was really hard for me to write his chapter so I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

What am I going to do with him?

I thought as I perched on the edge of the riverbank. I breathed in the gentle aroma of the summer floras and heaving out a heavy sigh.

My brother was a nice young lad. I taught him everything I knew, except the wonderful world of books and perfume. But that was not a huge case.

Though we were in good terms now, there was still the problem that I have always feared ever since his adolescence.

Am I able to let my only remaining family member go? I just couldn't stand doing it, I love Dirk with all my heart. I raised him ever since our parents died, made him the boy, no, the man, he is now.

And another problem is _her._

Anita.

Such a beautiful maiden she is. Funny, hardworking, gentle and all the wonderful things a lady could be like.

But I must not think that. For one thing, I already have Freya. I was pretty sure that she is the one for me. But ever since _she_ came, things have been different.

And another thing is my brother. He is obviously in love with her. As for now, I must stop thinking that way for Anita. If I am able to avoid her for a while, this little _crush_ may go away. Dirk can finally be happy. And I and Freya will be back to normal.

I heaved another sigh.

This is so difficult to do. Such complications cannot be done this easily. I have noticed that Anita also has some interest in me, judging by the way she looks and acts in front of me. But no, I should not think that way. This can't happen; it will only make things worse.

I will let my own happiness go away for my family, for Dirk. Everything else goes behind.

I nodded myself and stood up, inhaling again the fresh fragrance of the gentle breeze of the forest. The smell can always make me comfortable, making me light headed and formal as always.

I went my way back home, since I have nothing else to do much. I decided to go read a book at home, deep in thought; I suddenly bump into someone along the way.

"Oh, uh, sorry." She apologized, almost half-heartedly. Well that's Antoinette for you.

"My apologies as well, Antoinette." I said bowing slightly. She nodded and walked off, but stopped mid-step.

"Hey, Ivan, by any chance have you seen your brother?" she asked eagerly.

"Dirk? He was still sleeping when I left the house so, I'm not sure where he is." I replied. She pouted and stalked away without another word. I chuckle and go back to my destination. It's very weird that Antoinette changes personality in seconds like that. She's obviously interested in my Dirk, unfortunately for her, he's a little dense. Well, maybe a little more than a little dense.

When I reached home, I peeped in Dirk's bedroom first. Like I guessed, he was still there sprawled on his bed, deep in slumber. His bed was messy as always. I smiled and closed the door gently.

He's such an immature little thing. It pains me to let him go.

That's why I will try hard for him.

I then turned on the lamp and sat down comfortably, letting myself sink in on the book I was currently reading.

* * *

"So, are you ready for work later, Dirk?" I asked. Dirk gave me a confused look first before answering.

"Uh, yeah..?" he answered quizically. I smiled and nodded. He kept that confused expression as we continued to eat.

"What's with the weird questions lately, bro?" he then asked after gobbling down his pancakes. I smiled and shooked my head.

"Oh, nothing in particular.." I answered as I did the dishes. He didn't look convinced at all, but shrugged and let it go, thinking it was not a big deal.

"I'll be off now, see you in the evening. Don't do anything un-" I said cutting off. Remembering the last time I reminded him of something. "I mean have fun later. I'll be going now." I sped off, avoiding the questions about to come out of my little brother's mouth. At my hasty retreat, I bump once again to another individual knocking both of us down on the process.

"Ouch." she moaned. I opened my eyes to reveal the girl I was supposed to avoid. Anita. Of all times she had to show up now. I hastily stood up and offered her a hand. Surely I wouldn't just leave her there even if I am avoiding her.

"My apologies, Anita. I was in a hurry." I apologized helping her up. Her cheeks flushed pink slightly at the contact.

"N-no, that's alright." she said, smiling slightly.

"Well I best be off, I'm pretty late for work." I said giving her a nod and going off.

"Okay, bye!" she bade, waving. When she was out of sight, I slowed down my pace. Then I sighed.

This is going to be _very_ difficult.

* * *

**And once again, SORRY for the shortness. I find it difficult to write in Ivan's POV, what with all his formalities and stuff. Actually I'm not sure if I'll continue his POV, it's hard and stuff, so maybe I'll move on to the next character like Antoinette or Freya, but if you still want me to stay on Ivan's POV that would be okay, I'll try to make it, but it would probably be short like this one. Sorry, hehe, I'm a lame-o XD**

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! Free Cookies for reviews! Hehe XD**

**Hang on for the next chapter folks! **

**Oh, if you review, can you please tell me whose POV you want next? It's either still Ivan's, Antoinette's or Freya's. **

**Okay then, that would be all! See ya in the next chap! :D**


	8. Colds

**Review Replies:**

arkee - Mmhhmm! Thanks for the review! :)

Maymist - Thank you, thank you! Haha X)

Kahtita - Alrighty! :3

XJacobBellaX - Woah! Haha, am I supposed to be glad about that? Haha, well thanks, and I'm glad you liked it! :)

VioletsAreBlack - Thanks! I'm so happy you like it! :D

HarvestRoze - Hehe, thanks! :3

Harvest Moon and Warriors - Hehe, thanks! And I was like that before so just keep on practicing XD

Yurino Yuu - Thank you! :)

MiSs XxUnKnOwNxX - Okiedokie! Thanks and I love Ivan x Anita too! But actually I'm a Dirk fan, wahaha XD But that doesn't mean this story's gonna be a Dirk x Anita one. It depends on how it goes :3

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long update guys, school really dominated my time. *sighs* I'm also sorry for this chapter. It's short (again) and annoyingly lame. Yeah, I said it. But I hope that you think it's good, haha XD I just lost a teeny tiny tad of my inspiration that's all, maybe because of all the school stress. Yeah that's gotta be it. Well I hope you like this short and annoying (according to me) chapter. Oh and it's still set on Ivan's POV as suggested from the reviewers. ENJOY folks!

* * *

**

Sighing heavily, I flopped down on my bed. Such an unusual thing to do for a man like me, but apparently I am exhausted. Work was inevitable today, what with my mind racing and such.

Just then I heard a knock from the door.

"It's open." I replied tiredly, as expected Dirk's head bobbed in.

"Hey, bro. You alright? You don't look so good." he said worriedly. A small smile tugged from my mouth.

"Thank you for your concern, Dirk. I'm quite fine, just tired that's all." I answered. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Well okay then. Dinner's almost ready. Do you want me to bring the food here?" he asked.

"No, no! That's alright, no need for special treatment." I refused hastily. Dirk nodded, shrugged and closed the door gently. I flopped back on the bed, and smiled slightly.

My little boy's growing up...

I closed my eyes and dozed off into sleep.

* * *

"I'm kinda worried about him, he's been acting strange lately." I faint voice buzzed. My head ached and my throat felt like it was burning. I let out a groan and slowly opened my eyes, but not too long for the light hurt them rather painfully.

"Bro! I'm glad your awake." the sound of my little brother's worried voice said. I groaned in response. Seems like words can't come out.

"Don't worry Dirk, Ivan's gonna be fine. He's just got a cold." another familiar voice comforted him. Anita. I groaned again. Somebody sighed from afar.

"He won't get any better if all of you stay here! He needs air!" another voice scolded. I'd recognize Antoinette's voice anywhere.

"Antoinette's right. Anita, Dirk and you too Antoinette, why don't you excuse yourselves, don't worry, I'll take care of Ivan." Freya's gentle voice said firmly. I heard mumbles of excuses and ruffling of feet as the door closed and silence emerged.

"Ivan...what's happening to you?" she asked worriedly. A soft hand clasped my forehead. I struggled to open my eyes, but failed.

"I-I..uuhgghh..." I tried to speak, unfortunately my throat burned. Freya sighed worriedly and placed a wet towel on my forehead.

"Just rest...I'll speak to you when your better." she mumbled and I heard the door click. She sounded pretty sad, what happened?

I sighed and figured to sleep again, that way I would feel much better. So once again, I dozed off into slumber.

* * *

I woke up once again, feeling a lot better, though still feeling weak.

"Finally, your awake." somebody mumbled, realizing it was Freya, I smiled slightly. She sighed and sat on the side of my bed.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked her weakly.

"Just for one whole day. It's already afternoon." she replied tiredly.

"I'm sorry you had to take care of me." I apologized. Freya chuckled and stroked my hair.

"That's alright, I didn't mind. After all you are my boyfriend, are you not?" she said teasingly. I chuckled and nodded.

"Do you want something to eat?" she then asked. Right on cue, my stomach growled. She chuckled and excused herself to the kitchen. I chuckled with her, but as soon as the door closed, I felt a huge wave of sadness.

What is wrong with me? Why don't I feel the same way about her like before?

And realized the reason why. Sighing heavily I smacked my forehead and groaned.

* * *

**Was it good? Hope so..**

**Anyways, thanks for everyone's support please review! :)**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you want me to update fast, let's just hope that school can be canceled forever. Now that's an impossible thing to happen XD **

**~weirdogirl :3 (i hate my pen name haha XD)  
**


	9. Rain

**Review Replies:**

Maymist: Yep! And thanks, hehe :D

arkee: Well, I think he still loves Freya, he's just got a little crush on Anita :) and yeah, he's confused and stressed XD

Yurino Yuu: Hehe, thank you! And you don't have holidays? D:

LeoLoki22: Thanks :)

adorable and cute: Haha, salamats ;D And I feel ya kid, school is a pain D: but it's fun too, haha XD

DBSKLOVER: Haha, thank you very much! :D

Reader: Haha, stories have to have endings ya know, lol XD But this probably will take a while to finish so..yeah XD

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support :) **

**Oh and I'm really sorry for the long update and short chapters *sigh* I'm such a Lazy Mclazypants XD**

**Well I finally updated the last chapter of Ivan's POV! Yay! Though, it's a sad one. Tsk, stupid me posting a sad chapter on Christmas season. **

**Oh well, haha. I hope you like this chappie :D**

**And please REVIEW! :)

* * *

**

"I'm going now." I muttered standing up exhaustedly and placing my plate on the sink. Dirk gave me a concerned look.

"Hey, bro. Maybe you should rest more, I mean, you just got better." he said. I chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Dirk. Don't worry about me." I mumbled. It didn't work though, his eyes just tightened.

"But, Ivan.." he began. I raised my hand ordering him to silence.

"I'll be leaving now. Take care of yourself while I'm away, I think I'll be coming home late later, so don't wait for me at dinner." I said my usual words as I fixed my suit and taking my cane. Dirk only nodded pouting. I chuckled and left, closing the door gently making it click. Then I sighed.

How many times have I sighed these days? I questioned myself as I had my usual morning walk to the city. Whistling to make time go faster, I bore my eyes at the sky. Such a beautiful sight. I will never get tired of it. I stopped whistling and just smiled and stared at the sky as I walked. Which was actually a stupid thing to do while walking because I bumped into someone. Again.

"Oh, sorry there." the man apologized. He doesn't seem to be familiar.

"Oh no, I must apologize, after all I wasn't watching were I was going." I apologized in return.

"Naw, I didn't see you either. Anyways, I'm Oliver, nice to meet you." he offered his hand.

"I'm Ivan, I'm actually a tutor in town." I introduced and shook his hand.

"Cool." he replied briefly, smiiling politely.

"Travelling I presume?" I asked him. He nodded in response.

"Ahh. Well I do hope you like it here in Zephyr Town." I welcomed, giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah, thanks." he simply thanked. I smiled at him.

"Well I best be off, got lots of children to tutor. Farewell for now." I nodded to him and continued my walk. He waved briefly and continued walking himself.

Hm, seems like a nice man. I commented as I walked, nodding absent-mindedly.

* * *

Ahh, today was another refreshing day of tutoring. I'm glad there's something that can keep my mind of things for at least a while. But now it's all over. I shouldn't be thinking that anyway...

As I kept thinking (as usual) on my way, it started to rain. I mentally thanked myself I forgot my umbrella last week. I opened it, saving me from probably another cold.

I've also noticed that I've been thinking too much lately. I huffed and shook my head to myself.

Ivan was is wrong with you? I asked myself sighing.

Then suddenly, I heard someone shouting faintly. The rain was too strong for me to understand the words.

I blinked, coming back to reality. The rain had gotten pretty strong, the place seemed like a blur, I didn't even know where I am.

Then I turned around, but only seeing bright lights. And heard faint honking. It crept closer to me.

I was frozen in place. I didn't know where to go.

Everything was so sudden.

First the light hurt my eyes.

_"IVAAAAAANNN!"_

Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**:O**

**If you wanna know if he survived hang on for the next chapter! :D**

**But then again he is a main protagonist, and they should be alive XD but then again...*smirks***

**Oh and guess who screamed his name? haha, it's not that important though XD**

**Oliver's like random here *lol* but he's actually gonna be an important character in the later chapters so..yeah XD**

**Well sorry it's short as usual and please review :)**


	10. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**A/N: **OMYGOSH GUYS. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG TIME D:

I'm just announcing to anyone of you who still wants to read this fic that I am going to rewrite this all over again. Why? Because I hate my crappy writing there and I want to practice writing more, sorry but I really want to rewrite this. Though it will still take time for me to write this up since I stopped playing GB for a while and I have no inspiration, but I'll try and make it up.

The storyline and scenes will probably still be the same, but I think I'll be moving it to third person now, instead of first since changing POV's makes me a little confused, and like I said, I'm going to practice writing more. Especially in the third person, since I always use first and all. And most of the chapters will be pretty short.

All of this is all just a huge** MAYBE** though. I'm so lazy and busy that maybe I couldn't even write it up again, so there could be a possibility that I would stop writing this. Sorry D:

If you have any complaints or opinions about this, feel free to review or PM me.

~**weirdogirl**


End file.
